


Confiding to the Angels

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Dean Needs A Day Off, Gabriel Returns, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Ships It, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester never asks for anything. It takes three angels and his siblings (one adopted) to see that it's alright to enjoy things now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiding to the Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/gifts).



> It's a bit late for Dean's birthday but I don't exactly have the best track record with those anyway. I started it on his b-day so does that count? 
> 
> Errr, fiddled with the timeline a bit so there is no Metatron. Dean still has the Mark because Abbadon's an issue. Angels that are dead in canon may appear here as well. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

If someone asked Dean Winchester what his ideal day would be—They'd be getting a generic response like washing his car, eating a burger or taking a day off. 

The real response? That's a little more complicated now that Cas was back and Charlie's only an email or text or phone call away. Kevin's still deciphering the tablet, sleeping in seven hour shifts because Inias (Cas's most trusted) was tapping his forehead with two fingers daily. 

He rolled over in his bed, staring at the clock that ticked towards his birthday with resignation. Dean knew Sammy's birthday, knew what he liked, knew Charlie's, knew Kevin's and had, somehow, coaxed Cas into settling on a birthday (the Thursday they'd met). He never expected anything other than maybe polish for Baby and a new gun or lore book. 

The red numbers blurred as he stared at it, the shift to midnight almost missed. Dean rolled over and fell asleep, unaware of the day he was about to have.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open and weren't staring at his own ceiling. The light filtered down from the windows of the bunker's foyer. He loved sleeping out here but... He'd never _told_ anyone that. Dean stretched out with a soft groan, pausing at the scent of Mom's cinnamon muffins. 

Beginning to feel suspicious Dean grabbed the first silver knife and sliced the top of his left forearm, the blood stark against his skin and the pain real enough for him to hiss out a curse. He placed the knife back down after cleaning it with a wash rag. 

"Dean?" Sam popped up from behind the corner and slapped a hand against his face. "Cas, I think we overdid it!" 

"Overdid what?" Dean scrubbed at the scruff on his face, blinking when Cas healed his cut. 

"Don't you remember? Today's your birthday, Dean." His brother mentioned and Dean paused. 

"Then what's with me waking up out here? It's just another day, Sammy." He couldn't believe he was actually trying to argue his way out of a day of rest. 

"You do like sleeping in sunlight, if I remember your soul correctly." Cas murmured, frowning as if trying to remember. "There are... many things your soul expressed to me. Things you never tell others. I'm sorry that I over-stepped." 

"Cas, no. You, uh, you did good. Do I smell something burning?" Dean sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose purely by habit. 

"The muffins? The muffins!" Sam yelped and bolted for the bunker kitchen as Cas and Dean started laughing. 

Dean missed the brief flash of Castiel's smile as Dean stood in the sunlight with dust motes floating around him as he laughed at Sam's panic.

* * *

It turned out Sam saved the muffins by the barest margin possible. Dean bit into one, his eyes closing in bliss at the familiar taste. 

"I found it in a folded section of Dad's journal. There was an envelope addressed to you. It had all these recipes in a handwriting that I didn't know but... You write a lot like her," Sam admitted as he peeled the packed envelope from the thinnest section of the journal and passed it to Dean. 

Dean licked his fingers like a kid before sheepishly using his napkin. He stroked his thumb over the faded ink of his name and cracked it open, dumping all of it next to his plate. They were sorted in order of Dean's favorites while the muffin recipe held a place of clear honor. 

Dean dug through them eagerly, looking up to see Sam and Cas with fond looks on their faces. "What? I... I don't got a lot of her. I told everything I remember to Sam so that he'd never have to say that he didn't have a Mom." 

"Dean, relax." Sam shook his head with a soft smile aimed at Dean. "I found it while I was reorganizing Dad's journal. I know I normally get you polish or a new gun or lore but... This felt _**right**_." His shoulders dropped from their defensive position. "This is your day, Dean. You work so hard for everyone else. Take the day off and do what you want to do." 

Dean flushed as he looked back down at the yellowed cards and paper with notes in their Mom's handwriting. 

_Dean threw one across the kitchen! Good aim for a kid who's part Campbell..._

_He loved Mom's recipe so much. I like to think this new kiddo will be the same!_

_John's so silly. Dean loves Mac and cheese. Just because **he** doesn't..._

_Dean is clearly **not** a fan of brussel sprouts. Frankly, I think the Campbell recipe is just **evil** so that's something we share. John's just **weird**._

Dean found himself swiping tears away from his face as he hunted for the little addenums in blue, black and surprisingly green ink. 

_Dean loves the accidentally blue bread loaf. He carries it with him. Gramma Winchester laughed for five minutes when she saw him!_

_No to asparagus either! That's okay, I don't like it either Dean. You want more blue bread you just tell me..._

**Sam, you obviously share Dean's opinion about veggies that you don't like! You do look cute in mushed green peas though.**

_Dean, stop blowing raspberries on your brother's tummy. Just because he eats what you do doesn't mean you get to chase it onto his diaper!_

**Sam stole a piece of Dean's blue loaf. He let him eat it! Such a good brother. You remember that Sam.**

The last one was dated to the hunt they saw her on for the last time. He inhaled shakily as he continued to read. 

**_Dean, baby, you're so good. Don't forget that._ **

**_I don't know where or when John lost his way but you boys watch each other's backs and remember that I love you very much._ **

**_Sam, you're not evil. Just because some demon picked you as Lucifer's vessel doesn't mean that you have to say yes. That goes for both of you. I get the feeling that you read over each other's shoulders (your Dad's habit, before you ask). Get out of the life if it's killing your soul. Don't look back, even if you want to help people. A burned out Hunter is worse than a rusty one._ **

**_For you both, Angels are watching over you but keep your guard up just in case._ **

**_Mary Winchester née Campbell_ **

He blinked at the checkered blue handkerchief that entered his field of vision. Sam was gone but Cas remained, his gaze steady. Dean wiped his tears away and looked up at Cas from his seat. 

"Cas, what else did my soul say?" 

"A few things but mostly that your perfect day would be spending it with those you loved and who loved you in return." Castiel murmured as he folded the handkerchief. 

"... Sounds about right." Dean tucked the recipes and letter away, heading to his room to place them under the photos of their Mom that he had. Part of him was embarassed that he'd apparently told Cas all of this while without a body but the other part was annoyingly pleased that Cas had listened.

When he wandered downstairs again, Sam was sitting in the middle of a giant pile of pillows and blankets. 

"Wanna marathon Dr. Sexy?" Sam asked and patted the blanket pile with a hopeful expression. "I think there's a Charlie in here somewhere..." 

The blankets at the far edge giggled at that. Dean padded forward quietly and scooped Charlie up, earning him a laughing shriek and a mussed Charlie. He settled into the pile and was surprised to find it super comfortable. 

"Who's idea was the pile?" 

"It's... a nest. Angels like to cuddle and I thought it would make your day better." Cas murmured from the doorway, a tray of hot chocolate and mac n cheese in his hands. 

"Thanks, man." Dean tugged on the belt of the trench coat to get Cas to sit next to him. "So are we staring from the first season or am I continuing from season seven?" 

"Uhh, the rest of us have no clue what's going on, Dean," Charlie reminded him as she cuddled against Sam. All of them were eating, Cas included, and it made Dean feel warm. 

"First season it is." He hummed as the opening theme played. Dean had practically memorized all of them but was looking forward to seeing everyone else's reactions. Cas was warm, almost worryingly so before the angel looked at him. 

"Angels run much hotter than humans and our vessels reflect this," Dean rose a brow at Cas's answer and he got a wry smile. "Your soul and face are, as I said, expressive Dean." The reply was quiet, not disturbing the other two who were seriously sucked into the pilot episode. The empty bowls and plates were popped into the kitchen with Cas's Grace. "Is there anything else you would like to do?" 

Dean thought about it carefully, picking over the 'one-days' and 'what-ifs' that had always been milling in the back of his mind. "Fly." 

"You don't like flying." Cas looked at him with concern furrowing his brow. 

"Well, no... but this is different." Dean muttered as he scrubbed at the back of his neck. "I want to see what it'd be like if you took me up." 

"You want me to carry you," Cas stated baldly. He looked away only to have Cas gently squeeze his shoulder. "That was not a no, Dean. Was there a specific time in mind?" 

"Sunset." Dean admitted as he shuffled a little closer to Cas; he squeaked when the angel pulled him in close, pillowing his head on Cas's chest. "'Snice." 

"What is?" 

"This." He mumbled as Cas started carding his fingers through Dean's hair. "No worries or hunts or... anything." 

"Good." Cas kept it up and Dean curled a little closer than he normally would as the drama started in Dr. Sexy.

* * *

What he didn't expect at sunset was for Cas to take him to a wide, somewhat familiar field. 

"Sam and I almost set fire to this place," Dean paced around until he found the spot where the trees were still darkened. He grinned as his fingers traced over the spot on the trunk that's a little messed up. 

"Someone call for a first-class flight?" Dean spun on his heel to face the angel he thought he'd never see again. 

"Gabriel?!" 

"I'm back and some little douchenozzle is floating in the void with no way back." The golden gaze took Dean in and zeroed in on the Mark. 

Dean tucked his arm out of sight but Gabriel wasn't having any of it. "Who?" 

"Some secretary who fancied himself as a new-and-improved Dad," came the dry response. "You sure got yourself into some grade-A crap, Dean-o. We'll see what we can do." 

"We?" He was so lost right now. 

"Me, Cassie and good ol' Alfie here. Also, Cassie told us all about your flying thing. Figured we'd help out." Gabriel grinned as he fluttered his hands like wings. 

"Oh." 

"Gabriel." Cas almost growled and the archangel actually backed down. "Dean, we'll go as slowly as you like." 

"You first." Dean blurted but stuck to it as Cas embraced him from behind and took off slowly. He could hear rhythmic flapping but couldn't see the wings that he knew were there. "This ain't half-bad Cas." 

The sunset glimmered and glowed as Cas hovered just above the clouds. It should've been freezing but Dean guessed a little angel mojo was keeping him comfortable. 

"Is it what you thought it would be?" Cas's quiet question hung briefly as Dean leaned back to be as close as possible. 

"It's even better with you," He replied, trusting Cas not to drop him. The Mark made Dean think about his future a lot and one with Cas wouldn't be bad at all. "Cas, I... Would you, umm, go out with me?" 

"As in a date?" Cas caught on quick enough that Dean gripped Cas's arm a little tighter as he waited for an answer. 

"Yeah." 

"Can we go out for cheeseburgers?" Cas asked and Dean snorted out a laugh. "I said something to amuse you." 

"Sure Cas, we can go for burgers." The last sliver of sunlight faded and Dean tilted his head back just enough to see Cas in the dusk. "Wanna ditch your brothers and do that tonight?" 

"As you wish." 

"... Sam made you watch Princess Bride with him, didn't he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
